Late secrets
by Chook659
Summary: Kuon is left feeling betrayed after Kyoko hides her whereabouts and keeps secrets from him, and it's only more suspicious that Julie is worried. Also, who is Mark? - my first multi chapter fanfic, implied limes and lots of fluff.


Hey everyone!

So this is my second fic,and this one will be a multiple chapter story, meaning i actually planned out everything for a while. I really appreciated the last reviews from my first story, it really encouraged me to write more. Here's your reward haha! I'd really appreciate constructive criticism for my stories, since i want to improve as I write. As I mentioned in the summary, there will only be subtle implications of lime, but loads of fluff! Anyways, i hope you all enjoy reading this. By the way, I do not own SkipBeat! or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Kyoko woke up. Now living in L.A, the sunny weather had made the mornings more bearable when compared to the cold weather in Japan. Instead of getting up, she turned over to face her Fairy prince, now also husband, Kuon. The light beaming from the windows spread on his cheeks over his eyes, only making him more handsome, a feature he'd already gotten from his parents. Kyoko smiled dimly as she reached up and played with his hair, removing some of the golden locks from his face. To the world, he was Kuon Hizuri, award winning actor with potential Oscar-status. Every straight woman was swooned by his handsome features, earned from his supermodel mother and veteran actor father. He was named Sexiest man alive for the second time in a row, (although Kuu argued it was rigged the year before he won). Simply put, he had the best life anyone could achieve at this point. But while Kyoko adored his fairy-like looks and amazing skills, she loved Kuon for who he really was. The way he looked at her like she was the prettiest girl alive, how he'd overcome so many mistakes and hurdles, how he'd practically confessed everything to her one night in Japan. Even his cooking skills which were still terrible made Kyoko love him even more. She loved him with his flaws and all, and it was proven he loved her just as much when he proposed to her 3 years ago, she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping,_ she thought as she touched his face. Deciding that she had to get up, she quickly rose from the bed and made a coffee for both.

The steam from the boiling water made her face sweaty as she prepared the coffee. She knew he wasn't awake, but usually Kuon wouldn't wake up much later after she did. She left the coffee mix in his cup and left it on the bench as she prepared her own, tipping the water in the cup. The scent reached kyoko's as she sipped it, still a bit too hot, until it was finally cold enough to chug down. Unbeknownst to her, the smell of Coffee and Kyoko briefly yawning woke Kuon up.

Kuon looked up from the sheets, being careful to not let Kyoko hear. He wanted to watch her while she was making coffee without disturbing her. Recognising his cup on the shelf he smiled at his wife, he always loved how she appreciated everyone. Even when he confessed all his lies that one day, she still came running back into his arms, and even more shocking, felt sad for his own mistakes. He didn't really need proof to know she was the love of his life, but if he had to choose a moment, that memory would be it.

Kuon got out of the bed lazily and sneaked over to the kitchen. While Kyoko started chugging her coffee, he gently put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his way to her cheek.

"Good morning," He teased, as he kissed her cheek. Even though Kyoko had been married for 3 years, it still embarrassed her how much affection she got sometimes. Trying to get out of the game, Kyoko pointed to Kuon's empty cup, a valuable excuse for him to get off. As much as she loved him, she had a job in an hour, so there was no time she could waste. "I made your coffee, the water should be hot enough"

"Mmhmm. He didn't really care about coffee now, and further started kissing her neck. Red-faced, Kyoko tried to nudge him off.

"Kuon…Kuon! Come on, not right now, I've got to go soon, or I'll be late!" He further tightened his grip on her waist, acting more childish.

"You know, being late wouldn't be such a big deal for once- "

"Just wai-hey!"

Kyoko tried to turn around and argue, when Kuon saw his chance. As she turned towards him he gripped her tightly and started kissing her from her cheek to her collarbone, sucking hard to try and make a hickey. He could tell with his increased persuasion that she was quickly giving up. Somewhere between the increasing tent in his pants and her audible moaning, Kyoko was about to give in, when to her relief, the door knocked.

"Hello honey? It's Kuu and I? Hello?... You know I can here you! Come on, open up!"

Kyoko opened the doors for her parent in laws, although they usually just referred to Kyoko as their second child. Kuon thought it was a little weird. She ran over to bear hug Julie in her white coat, which Julie much obliged. They were similar in terms of greeting. Kuu tried to join Kyoko and Julie while Kuon snuck away to the kitchen. He turned the hot water on and grabbed some tea bags for his parents. Unfortunately for Kuon his parents visiting him and Kyoko in the early hours quickly became a habit. Kyoko tried to convinced him they just wanted to make up for the time they lost, which made him a little regretful at first. However, Kyoko quickly joined the bandwagon after weeks of surprise meetups with Julie, it wasn't that she didn't like Julie, it was just that when Julie took Kyoko shopping, **they really went shopping.** It quickly became tiresome for Kyoko, so whenever they visited she prayed Kuon's mother didn't have plans.

"So, dear, how was Kotonami-san on her first American shoot?" Julie asked as she sipped her tea. The four were on the couches in the living room, Kyoko next to Kuon and Kuu next to Julie. Julie had been fascinated with Kanae ever since she heard that they were best friends. Once she found out Kanae stood up for her and became her best friend, Julie made it sure that Kanae would receive good company offers from her contacts across America. However just like Kyoko, Kanae only attended roles she wanted to earn with her own acting skills. It was an hour arable offer on Julie's part, but she understood why both girls wanted to avoid connections. She was happy to watch her daughter talk about Kanae's increasing success through her own sparkly eyes.

"Moko-san was so great! She really fitted the role, too! And she was so pretty and her hair and- "At this point Julie just focused on Kyoko's enthusiasm, like everyone else. When Kyoko was in La-la land none of her sentences sounded English.

"Oh, that reminds me! Did you open that perfume I got you last Thursday?"

"Oh, Uhm.. well no I, uh, left it in the bathroom while we went to Miami afterwards." She said, with a bit of guilt. Julie knew what to do.

"Well bring it here then! I want to see how my daughter likes it." Julie gestured for Kyoko to bring the perfume. With a bit of guilt Kyoko stared at the Clock, before hurrying to her bathroom. AS she went Julie realised Kuu and her son were outside, staring past the balcony. She noticed how Kuon had grown the same size as Kuu, a bit taller even. _He's really grown up, hasn't he?_ She voiced in her head. It wouldn't be long before Kuon would start receiving more challenging, harder roles to play.

Kyoko stared at the discarded item in the bin, at the very corner of her bathroom vanity. While she had been looking for Julie's present, she noticed the plastic pill container in the bin. It wasn't the worst situation because the bin sheets were new with nothing else in them, so it was safe to say it was sanitary. While remembering to get the perfume quickly (it had been spotted on the top shelf), she quickly picked up the container and looked at the remaining pills. She inspected it quickly, and made sure none had popped out. _Hmm, must've thrown it out while cleaning. Well, there's none missing, so I'll be okay, yeah, I'll be fine._ She quickly dismissed the pills in a drawer and grabbed the perfume, resuming her day by pretending to love the present Julie gave her (it wasn't her type). Kyoko continuously went about her day, ignoring the 3 pills in the bin that would change her week.


End file.
